Harry Potter and the Mystery Within
by Krista Leighanne
Summary: As Harry enters his sixth year at Hogwarts, he finds himself dealing with things he'd never imagine dealing with, including newfound feelings for Hermione. HPHG and others to come
1. OWL Results

**Harry Potter and the Mystery Within**  
  
Set in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, he begins to notice the anxiety that has fallen over his fellow students. A new DADA teacher has replaced Umbridge, and a surprise appearance at the school turns Harry's world upside down. To add to this jumble, Harry begins to have feelings for Hermione, feeling's he'd only dealt with once before.  
  
Chapter 1- OWL Results  
  
A loud snarl of thunder awoke sixteen year old Harry Potter with a start. Wiping the sweat off his forehead he glanced over at his alarm clock to discover the time was 2:30.  
  
"Bloody thunder," he muttered angrily to himself. Since the death of Sirius, Harry'd find himself bolting awake to even the slightest of noises. He rolled over to face the window. Bullets of rain were pittering down and every so often a brilliant flash of lightning would streak across the sky, followed by a rumbling of thunder. Harry could hear his cousin Dudley whimpering slightly in his bedroom next door and he chuckled to himself. Dudley'd never liked thunderstorms too much.  
  
A sudden rap at his window made Harry jerk his head towards the window again. He was surprised to see a soaking wet eagle owl tapping impatiently to be allowed in. Harry jumped out of bed and opened the window, shutting it hastily as the owl soared in. It settled itself on the headboard of his bed and shook itself. It held out its right leg, where a letter was tied. Harry took it and found it to be the OWL results he'd been waiting for.  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
Enclosed are your OWL results from your 5th year, and a list of which NEWT classes you are now permitted to take.  
Astronomy- Acceptable (note: as your exams were interrupted due to the events that happened, everyone was given an A)  
Care of Magical Creatures- Outstanding  
Charms- Exceeds Expectations  
Defence Against Dark Arts- Outstanding  
Divination-Poor  
Herbology- Acceptable  
History of Magic- Poor  
Potions- Acceptable  
Transfiguration-Exceeds Expectations  
  
Overall Mr. Potter, you have recieved 6 OWLS, and are permitted to take the following NEWT classes:  
Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration  
  
You have recieved special permission from the Headmaster to take NEWT Potions. However, if you are not up to par by the time first semester is over, then you will be dismissed from the class.  
  
Harry sighed with relief. 6 OWLS, and all the classes he had to take to become an Auror. His future was starting to become brighter. He smiled, and noticed the rain had let up and the dark clouds began to show patches of the deep blue sky. He unfolded the second letter, the normal Hogwarts letter, and read it to himself.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
This note is a reminder to catch the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 3/4 September 1st at 11 sharp. Enclosed is a list of books you will need.  
Professor M. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
_  
Harry shook the rest of the letter out and found not one but two pieces of parchment. He took up the schoolbook list and read:  
  
_SIXTH YEAR STUDENTS REQUIRE:  
Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk  
Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
Poisons and Antidotes by Arsenius Jigger  
An Expert's Guide to Duelling by Quentin Trimble  
Magical Creatures by Newt Scamander_  
  
Harry knew he'd be able to find these at Flourish and Blotts, whenever he could get there. His attention turned to the other parchment, and he read.  
  
_Mr. Potter,  
As former Quidditch Captian Angelina Johnson graduated last year, Professor Dumbledore and I have agreed that you are now the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captian. Enclosed is your Captian badge and a guid on how to run your matches  
Professor M. McGonagall_  
  
Harry beamed to himself. He was very pleased with himself, but then realized he'd have to replace two chasers and two beaters. He shrugged, figuring he'd deal with it later.   
  
As he made his way back to bed, in came Hedwig and Pigwidgeon, the minute owl hooting insanely and Hedwig giving it a look of disgust. She landed on Harry's shoulder gracefully and held out her leg. It was a letter from Hermione.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
Have you recieved your OWL results? I'm so please, I got 10 OWLS, that's one less than the highest you can get. I suppose it's because I dropped both Muggle Studies and Divination, but all the same, I find it very satisfying.  
I don't know if Ron's written to you yet, but his father got tickets for the Quidditch World Cup again this summer! I believe its Bulgaria against the Holyhead Harpies. Did you know they're the only all female team in the United Kingdom?  
Well I'll see you soon then.  
With Love,  
Hermione_  
  
Harry shook his head smiling. Hermione had remained on close terms with Viktor since she went as his date to the Yule Ball during their fourth year. He then looked up at the hyperactive Pig.  
  
"Come here," he said snatching the owl from midflight. Pig hooted anxiously as Harry untied the letter and read:  
  
_Dear Harry,  
Dad got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup again! It's Harpies against Bulgaria again. Sweet littler Hermione'll get to see her ickle Krum again.  
_Harry laughed at this. Ron'd never been to fond of Krum, him being from Durmstrang with former Death Eater Karkaroff.  
_Anyway, Mum'll pick you up August 12th around 5pm. Don't worry, she promised she'd go the Muggle way this time. She doesn't want your aunt and uncle to wet themselves again. Though I'd love to see that happen. Ah well.  
Cheers,  
Ron_

Harry laughed and got out a piece of parchment, ripping it in half then getting out a quill and ink. He first wrote to Ron._Ron,  
Got your letter. Can't wait, see you on the 12th.  
Harry_  
  
He attatched it to Pig's leg and the owl zoomed out of the open window.  
  
_Hermione,  
I'll be there, got Ron's letter the same time as yours. Can't wait to see you all again.  
Love,  
Harry_  
  
Harry looked at it for a second. Why on earth had he written love? He considered crossing it out, but shrugged and sent it off with Hedwig. He looked back at his clock. 3:30am. He got back under the covers, took off his glasses and finally drifted back into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Disclaimer: The usual, ideas ect. belong to Rowling 


	2. Explainations

**Chapter 2: Explainations**  
  
Harry awoke to the sound of Uncle Vernon's deep roar.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!! YOU GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HER NOW!!" Hary leapt out of bed and thudded down the stairs. Uncle Vernon was red faced and clutching a letter tightly in his fat fist. Petunia was peering out of the kitchen half anxiously and half nervously. Dudley was slightly turned from the armchair in front of the TV, intent on seeing his father yell at Harry.  
  
"What is the bloody meaning..of this?" Vernon sputtered pointing a stubby finger towards the letter, which, Harry saw was addressed to Petunia. He shoved the letter into Harry's hands and Harry read it.  
  
_Dear Mrs. P. Dursley  
Due to the recent events that have happened the past year, the Ministry requires your presence at a manditory meeting at the Minstry of Magic on the 4th of August discussing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Mr. Harry Potter. You will surely remember how to get to the Ministry. If not, a map is attatched.  
Sincerely,  
Arthur Weasley  
Minister of Magic_  
  
"Mr Weasley?" Harry wondered alound.  
  
"Do you know him Harry? Is he nice?" Petunia asked anxiously, then shut up when Vernon gave her a look.  
  
"Yeah he's my best friends dad. What's this about?" Harry asked. Petunia sighed.   
  
"Oh I knew this was bound to come out sooner or later. Vernon, Dudley dearest, I need to speak with Harry alone," Petunia said with a defeated sigh. Both Vernon and Dudley managed to go upstairs after giving questioning looks to the pair. Petunia gestured Harry to sit down in the living room and she sat across from him. Making sure her husband and son weren't eavesdropping, she began her story.  
  
"I was two years younger than Lily was, so when she got her letter, I of course, couldn't wait to follow in her footsteps. Nobody but my parents and Lily know this, but I did get accepted to Hogwarts. I was Sorted into Hufflepuff and tried to live up to the reputation Lily'd already set: perfect marks, popular, just everything perfect," she began, shuddering at the memory of it.  
  
"But that year went all wrong. You-Know-Who tried to attack the castle. Naturally with Dumbledore, he failed. But as we awaited the outcome of what was to come, I attempted to do a spell I hadn't been able to in Professor Flitwick's class that day. I couldn't do it. This was the beginning of the year, so I thought, being new at magic, it would come. I was incredibally wrong. It never worked. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't understand. How could my sister do all those charms when I couldn't. I had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore, Professor Sprout and the Minister of Magic at that time, oh, I forget his name! Oh, Cornelius Fudge, that's it. I took an exam, and it came out...I was a Squib. I didn't belong at Hogwarts, with my sister and her crowd. A Muggleborn Squib. Very rare, but it does happen. You can imagine my parents disappointment when I was sent home that year. I didn't even last a year at Hogwarts and already I was home to stay. Lily came home over the summers, preforming all those charms and jinxes like a bloody know-it-all. Her friends from Hogwarts came over too. I remember a few of them, Remus Lupin, Molly Prewett though she was three years older a mentor I guess, Sirius Black, and of course James Potter, but mostly that was the summer after sixth year, when, according to Lily, James and Sirius stopped being arses." Harry chuckled at this. He remembered Professor Snape's worst memory, and knew why his mother'd tried not to show interest in James.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you've heard about what happened when they were in school. But as the years past and the more advanced in magic Lily became, the more and more I hated the magic world and her and her friends. It was so hard, seeing her do things I could never do, and never will be able to," Petunia continued, her voice shaking slightly.  
  
"I did attend Lily and James wedding, reluctantly and at the will of our parents. Then you were born. I knew from the start you'd be like them, your father and more knew that. Then...that night came. And you were left on our doorstep with a letter explaining why you had to stay with us, I'm sure you know why now," Harry nodded.  
  
"You look like your father Harry. But your eyes, they're Lily's. I couldn't look at you without feeling the surges of hatred I had against Lily. But not only hatred, no, I felt guilt and regret. Before Hogwarts, Lily'd been so kind to me, and when I got sent home, she had tried to cheer me up. But she had her life and the thirst to show off what she'd learnt. I was devastated when she died, I'd never gotten a chance to tell her what a good sister she had tried to be, and that I didn't really hate her. I suppose I took out all my anger and remorse on not telling her on you Harry, and I am truly sorry. Now Vernon on the other hand, he's a Muggle so obviously, he doesn't understand, and he's a bit of an...angry person, and he doesn't like magical folk because of the way I talked about them, so he hates you. And Dudley, well, he's so much like his father, and he just treats you the way we do. I am sorry though Harry," Petunia said. A single teardrop dropped into her lap and Harry realized this was not some rehearsed story, but the truth. He hesitated, but patted his aunt's hand to show he understood.  
  
"Well, today's the 4th isn't it? I must get ready," she said, getting up.  
  
"Aunt Petunia?" Harry called. Petunia turned around.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Thanks. And good luck," he said. A faint smile crossed Petunia's face.  
  
"Thank you Harry," she said and went upstairs to change.  
  
Harry waited up for Aunt Petunia that night. Finally he heard the car come into the driveway around eleven and he bounded down the stairs.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"We discussed how you are going to the Quidditch Cup on the 12th, and how you will stay at the Burrow from the 10th until the end of the school year. Now, I expect you were going to tell us at one point you'd be leaving, right?" Petunia asked him.  
  
"I was going to ask you, but then all this happened and.." Harry trailed off. Petunia nodded, understanding.  
  
"Well, off to bed with you Harry," she said, shooing him up the stairs.  
  
"Goodnight Aunt Petunia," he called. Petunia found herself smiling as he went up the steps towards his bedroom.  
  
"Goodnight Harry," she said.  
  
Please R/R!! 


	3. To The Burrow

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers, I really do appreciate it.  
  
Uenki- I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean..  
Nikki- To be honest, I hate the pairing of Ron/Hermione. I'm a huge Harry/Hermione shipper so, don't expect me to write Ron/Hermione shipping fics.  
Larna- Thanks!!  
  
**Chapter 3: To the Burrow**  
  
The week dragged on to what Harry seemed like ages. Finally, the 12th of August came, the day he'd see Ron and Hermione and all the Weasley's again. Harry came downstairs that morning quite cheerful. Uncle Vernon gave him a look.  
  
"What are you cheerful for?" he grunted.  
  
"Easy, I get to leave here today," Harry said simply. Vernon put down his paper.  
  
"And I supposed you were just going to leave without permission, weren't you?" he snapped. Aunt Petunia quickly came over.  
  
"It's alright Vernon dear, I gave him permission," she said hurriedly. Vernon looked up at his wife, then back to Harry.  
  
"Where is it that you're going?" he asked.  
  
"Quidditch Cup, you know that sport they play with broom-" Harry started, enjoying the way his uncle's face got paler as he began to say broomsticks.  
  
"Don't speak of that sort of rubbish in my household. Who're you going with?" Vernon growled.  
  
"The Weasleys, I believe you met them two years ago?" Harry said, starting to smirk. Before Harry's fourth year, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ron had tried to come get him through Floo Powder. Since the Dursley's had boarded up the fireplace, it had turned into a fiasco, ending with Dudley having a six foot long tongue.  
  
"That...family? I hope you've told them to go the normal way, and NOT through the fireplace," Vernon said quickly glancing at the boarded up fireplace as if someone was about to come blasting through it.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron's Mum, Mrs. Weasley's coming, she understands Mug- I mean, you more. She promised she'd come by car," Harry informed him. Uncle Vernon snorted and turned back to his paper.  
  
"Oh, very well then. What time will they be here?" he asked.   
  
"Five, which gives you-" Harry looked at his watch, that read 11:00. "Six hours. That should be enough," he added. Uncle Vernon nodded once to show he understood and was silent. Harry turned back to his bowl of cereal and began to eat it, almost bursting with anticipation to get out of that house. Not that he didn't mind his aunt as much after what she'd told him last week, but it hadn't changed the way his uncle and cousin had treated him.  
  
The six hours seemed to drag on forever. Harry spent most of it in his room, reading and rereading "Quidditch Through The Ages", which Hermione'd given him for his birthday. Finally, his watch beeped, signalling it was 5:00 finally. Harry quickly stood up, made sure he'd packed everything and turned to Hedwig.  
  
"I'm going to let you go on ahead," he said, stroking her white feathers. Hedwig hooted, her amber eyes locking with his emerald ones.  
  
"The Burrow Hedwig, you know where it is" Harry said. Hedwig nipped his finger with affection and took off, soaring through the empty window. Harry watched her disappear then jumped to hear the doorbell ring.  
  
"POTTER!" he heard Uncle Vernon bellow. Harry grabbed his trunk and empty owl cage, quickly looked around the room and brought his things downstairs. Uncle Vernon opened the door to find Mrs. Weasley, wearing normal Muggle clothing beaming at him.  
  
"Alright Harry dear?" she asked, giving him a hug.  
  
"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley," he told her. She smiled.  
  
"I brought along some friends," she said, and with that Harry was almost knocked over by a girl with bushy brown hair.  
  
"Oh Harry it's so good to see you again!" Hermione said, squeezing him tightly. Harry hugged her back.  
  
"Good to see you too Hermione," he said, giving her one more quick squeeze before letting go. He noticed a faint pink tinge on Hermione's cheeks, and felt his own start to heat up.  
  
"Harry, good to see you mate," Ron said, clapping his friend on the back.  
  
"You too Ron, blimey you must've grown another inch," Harry said, noticing his best friend had grown taller.  
  
"Well, you grew too Harry. Must be nearly 6 feet," Ron told him with a laugh. It was true, Harry himself had noticed a growth spurt in himself.  
  
"5'11'' actually," he told Ron. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Look at you two, I feel so short now," she said with a fake pout. Harry laughed and patted her on the head.  
  
"Don't worry, it's natual," he said. Aunt Petunia came in from the kitchen and got a good look at Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"Molly? Molly Prewett?" Aunt Petunia asked quietly. The two looked at each other, then embraced.  
  
"Mum..what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh sorry dear, I was a friend and a mentor to her sister Lily at school, and was to Petunia her first year as well. I was quite good friends with the two of them," Mrs. Weasley told him.  
  
"It's been so long since I saw you Molly! How many children now?" Petunia asked.  
  
"Oh, seven. Bill's the oldest works for Gringotts, Charlie he works with dragons in Romania, Percy-" Mrs. Weasley took a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Well, let's just say we haven't spoken in a while. Fred and George are twins, they work in Diagon Alley, then Ron here and my youngest Ginny's at home," she told her. Petunia nodded.  
  
"And your husband made Minister of Magic?" she asked. Mrs. Weasley beamed.  
  
"That he did. We're all so proud of him. Got to redecorate the Burrow a bit too. It's absolutely wonderful," she said happily. Harry smiled, he hadn't seen Mrs. Weasley that happy in a long time.   
  
"Well, Harry, we'd best be off. I made sure Bill and Charlie kept supper hot," Mrs. Weasley said. She levitated Harry's belongings out to the car and they got in: Ron in the front seat and Harry and Hermione in the back.  
  
"Have a nice summer so far Harry?" Hermione asked him as Mrs. Weasley began to drive. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Found out Aunt Petunia's a squib, the usual tortures from Uncle Vernon.." he began but Ron cut her off.  
  
"Your aunts a squib? No wonder she knew you Mum," he exclaimed. Mrs. Weasley laughed.  
  
"Of course we knew each other. I knew her through Lily, she was a lovely person..until she had to leave Hogwarts. Poor thing, hated magic and anything and anyone to do with it. That's probably why she was so dreadful to you dear. Seems to have come to her senses with You-Know-Who back and all," she told them.  
  
"Yeah, she told me before she went to a meeting with Mr. Weasley," Harry said.  
  
"Oh yes I remember Arthur telling me about that. Oh dear...well, why not? Everybody hold on," Mrs. Weasley said, nearing a long line of traffic. She jabbed at a silver button and the car, along with its occupants. Harry then felt himself being lifted and realized the car was flying.  
  
"I thought we...well, we.." Harry started.  
  
"Oh Arthur got a new one earlier this year and its much improved, let me tell you," Mrs. Weasley's voice said. They flew across the English countryside before landing in front of the burrow. Harry smiled at the sight of the house.  
  
"It's great to be back Mrs. Weasley," he said as the four of them got out. Bill came out to meet them.  
  
"About time Mum. We've got supper ready. Here Harry I'll take those," Bill said as he levitated Harry's things and carried them to the house. Harry walked into the house to be greeted by Ginny and the twins.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Ginny said, kissing him on the cheek. Fred and George clapped Harry on the back.  
  
"Harry good to see you," they said in unison.  
  
"Hey Fred, George, Ginny. Joke shop going alright?" Harry asked them.  
  
"Brilliantly Harry and it's all thanks to you. When we get back from the Cup we have to show you around," Fred told him.   
  
"You can do that when they all go to get their school things," Mrs. Weasley said, coming in. The back door opened and Mr. Weasley came in.  
  
"Harry! Good you're here. Got a busy morning tommorrow, luckily not as early," he said with a laugh. The last time they'd gone to a Quidditch Cup, they had been woken up around four in the morning.  
  
"Well come on you lot. Let's go outside and eat," Mrs. Weasley said, ushering them all towards the backyard, where three tables were groaning under Mrs. Weasley's famous cooking: turkey, chicken, pork, beans, potatoes, salad, more than enough to last awhile. Once they'd finished dinner, Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and in came desserts like treacle tart, eclairs, ice cream, and so much more. Harry and the others ate until their stomachs could not bear to hold anymore.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, this was wonderful," Hermione told her, daintily dabbing a napkin to her lips. The others murmured in agreement. Mrs. Weasley smiled.  
  
"Well off to bed with you all, you've got quite a day ahead of you," she said. The trio and the rest of the Weasley clan made their way to their seperate bedrooms. Only Harry and Hermione stayed back to help Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh no go on you two! You need your sleep," Mrs. Weasley told them. The two glanced at each other and they made their way back to the house. On the landing that they seperated, they turned to each other, somewhat more awkward that normal.  
  
"Well, night Harry," Hermione said. She reached up and kissed him softly on the cheek and made her way down the hallway.  
  
"Night Hermione," Harry said, barely above the whisper. He gently touched the place she'd kissed him and made his way up to Ron's room. Ron smirked as Harry came in.  
  
"Harry, do you fancy dear old Hermione?" he asked him.  
  
"What? N-no," Harry said, a bit too quickly.  
  
"Oh come off it Harry you couldn't keep your EYES off her tonight. I'm not stupid," Ron told him. Harry turned red.  
  
"We-ell, I don't know. See, I think I do, but I don't know," he said. Ron nodded.  
  
"Well, night Harry," he said lying down.  
  
"Night...wait, who do you fancy?" he asked. There was no answer from Ron, but a great fake snore answered him.  
  
"Damn you Weasley," Harry said with a chuckle before removing his glasses and settling in for the night.  
  
Please R/R!! 


	4. The Campsite

A/N: Thank you to the Reviews:  
  
Uenki- What are you talking about? My comma use is just fine  
Twinkle, silly paulie- Thanks!  
Larna- Thanks, I thought that'd be a nice touch.  
  
**Chapter 4: The Campsite**  
  
Harry was awoken earlier than he'd of liked that morning at seven by an impatient Hermione.  
  
"Harry, Ron do wake up I gave you an extra twenty minutes!" she snapped. Harry grinned into his pillow. It was mornings like these both he and Ron loved to see how far Hermione'd go to get them up.  
  
"Oh come on you two," Hermione said, sounding pleading. "You're the two that love and play Quidditch and I'm the one trying to get you up so you can go see the finals, I don't really care about Quidditch I'm going for you please, please pleeeaasee wake up?" she pleaded with them. Harry finally opened one eye and grinned at her.  
  
"You know, a simple 'Harry Ron we're going to the Quidditch Cup now' would have done fine," he informed her. Hermione gasped and smacked him on the head.  
  
"Ouch! Her-mi-o-ne!" Harry said, rubbing his head. Hermione smirked.  
  
"Thats what you get for being cheeky in the morning," she said. Harry, an idea sparking in his brain reached up and squeezed Hermione's sides, causing her to squeal.  
  
"Harry..no, please. Harry!" she started laughing as he tickled her. Ron, sensing an oppertunity gave Hermione a little push so she fell directly on top of him. Both turned bright red and the mood became quite awkward.  
  
"Oh..sorry.." Hermione muttered, quickly getting up. Harry shot a death glare towards Ron and got up himself.  
  
"No worry Hermione, it's alright," Harry said quickly, blushing a bit. Ron and Harry got dressed and went downstairs for a quick breakfast. Mr. Weasley was waiting for them downstairs, reading the Daily Prophet and wearing jeans and a flannel shirt. He beamed at them as they sat down.  
  
"Does this look any better Harry?" he asked, pointing to his outfit. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah Mr. Weasley, much," he told him. Ron smirked, then looked over as Fred and George came in, wearing their dragonhide jackets.  
  
"Oh, Fred George must you wear those? Muggles may think you're a bit...odd," Mrs. Weasley said exasperatedly as she came in levitating platters of toast, kippers, pancakes, sausages, waffles, and much more.  
  
"This looks delicious Molly," Mr. Weasley said, helping himself to waffles as they set themselves down on the table. They all ate their breakfast, and Mr. Weasley stood up.  
  
"Well we'd best be going," he said. He, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill all made their way to the front of the house where the car was waiting.  
  
"Now I put a charm on it like the last one, so all of you can fit snugly inside," Mr. Weasley told them.  
  
"But Dad how come Fred and I can't Apparate?" George asked.  
  
"Because I want us all staying together, no use getting lost at a time like...well at a time like this," Mr. Weasley said warningly. With a groan, Fred and George got in besides Harry and both crossed their arms, a cross look on their identical faces. Harry held in his laughter as Mr. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione piled into the front seat, and they drove to a secluded place away from the prying Muggle eye. Three figures were already there when they got out of the car.  
  
"Good of you to arrive on time Weasley," Lucius Malfoy sneered. Mr. Weasley gave him a hard look.  
  
"We got here as fast as we good Malfoy," he said cooly. Lucius nodded. Next to him were his wife Narcissa, and their son Draco, Harry's worst enemy, apart from Voldemort. Draco sneered as they neared.  
  
"Potty, Weasel, Mudblood," he noted. Harry and Ron both advanced foward, glaring daggers at him. Hermione and Ginny grabbed their arms.  
  
"Harry, Ron no, he's not worth your time," Hermione said, squeezing Harry's arm. Both boys threw Malfoy a look of disgust before stepping back.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. Mr. Malfoy held out a soda can.  
  
"Everyone, I'm quite sure you know what to do," he said in a cool voice. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione all put a finger on the can.  
  
"3...2...1" Mr. Malfoy muttered, and Harry yet again felt a jerk around his navel as they were all sent up in a whirl of colors. Harry felt himself come crashing to the ground, and felt someone fall on top of him.  
  
"Harry I'm so sorry thats the second time..." Hermione squeaked, jumping up, blushing furiously.  
  
"Well well it looks like the Mudblood and the Saint are just falling all over each other," Malfoy said with a malicious grin. Harry advanced towards Malfoy his hands in fists.  
  
"Harry no! What did I tell you?" Hermione hissed, holding him back. Harry sighed, knowing she was of course right.   
  
"Yes Potter listen to your girlfriend," Malfoy taunted.  
  
"Shove it up your arse Malfoy," Harry growled. Malfoy just smirked and walked away with his parents.  
  
"Harry, Hermione come on," Mr. Weasley called from where he and his family were waiting. The pair walked over and Mr. Weasley started talking to the wizened witch who was obviously in charge of the campsite.  
  
"Weasley..yes you've got a spot right up the hill, over there," she said, pointing towards a large hill. Mr. Weasley thanked her and they all trooped up the hill to the campsite.  
  
"Here we are, and it's spelled right too," Mr. Weasley said sounding delighted. They set up the tent, thankfully allowed to by magic and crawled in to find a spacious house.   
  
"Looks good, now how about some lunch," he asked. Harry's stomach rumbled. The delicious breakfast Mrs. Weasley made seemed to be ages ago. They set up a campfire and began to cook grilled cheeses over the fire.  
  
"Harry, Hermione why do you got get some water for us? There's one not too far from here," Mr. Weasley suggested. Both Harry and Hermione stood up, and Hermione grabbed the bucket of water and they set off.  
  
"How's your summer been so far?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Oh, interesting. I found out Aunt Petunia was a squib," Harry informed her. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"You're joking," she managed to say. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Well it all makes sense now doesn't it? That's why shes been so cruel to you!" she exclaimed. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she apologized too. I was in shock. Uncle Vernon and Dudley don't know though," he told her. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Of course, she's gotten the idea that magic is horrible into their heads, to find out she's actually magic'll completely confuse them, and I expect that wouldn't be good," she said with a slight smile. Harry laughed.  
  
"Yeah, they'd go off their rockers," he said, and both of them laughed.  
  
"Oh look, there's the well," Hermione said as they neared a huge well. Many other witches and wizards were gathered around it to get water, including Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Ernie McMillian, who all waved when they saw them, Parvati and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood and Cho Chang. Surprisingly Harry felt no emotion when he saw Cho, but she blushed lightly and took the hand of Micheal Corner, her newest boyfriend.  
  
"No emotion?" Hermione asked him with a smile. Harry shook his head no. Hermione patted his shoulder.  
  
"That's good, she's not worth your time anyway," she told him. Harry smiled.  
  
"Thanks," he said. They walked back to the campfire where Mr. Weasley was waiting next to a roaring fire, smiling widely.   
  
"Look, isn't it wonderful?" he said delightedly. Harry set the water next to the fire and Mr. Weasley put on the hamburgers.  
  
"What a wonderful Muggle food," Mr. Weasley said, his mouth full later on. Harry nodded as he finished off his dinner.   
  
Suddenly, horns sounded and purple and red sparks shot up.  
  
"Is it time already?" Hermione asked, sounding surprised.  
  
"Yeah today it's at 2..and it's 1:45, so I suppose they want to give the people 1/2 hour to get their seats. Let's go, we're sitting in Row C seats 9-18," Mr. Weasley told them, checking the tickets. Fred and George eyed the salespeople who were Apparating nearby.  
  
"Oh, go on then, but hurry up," Mr. Weasley said. They all ran over to them. Harry bought a Harpies Flag, Ron bought a hat with a Harpie on top, Fred and George bought both Harpies buttons and flags, Charlie bought a figurine of Gwenog Jones the beater and captian, Bill got a button for the Harpies, and Hermione bought both a Bulgarian and Harpies flag.  
  
"Hermione..." Ron said exasperatedly. Hermione glared.  
  
"Viktor is still my friend Ron," she said exasperatedly. Mr. Weasley came over before Ron could retort to it.  
  
"Come on everyone," he said breathlessly.  
  
"It's time,"

End Chapter 4. Sorry everyone I had finals...fun fun 


End file.
